


Comfort Pup

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Words: arm, fur and tape





	Comfort Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Words: arm, fur and tape

Stiles’ gaze was downcast as he played with a corner of the medical tape that had lost its stickiness. It was trying to curl backward, away from his arm hair as though offended by it.

He was so focused on his mild entertainment that he barely noticed the black wolf hop into his bed. It was only when a furry head appeared in front of his face that he finally acknowledged it. Glowing blue eyes met his and he smiled brightly, running a hand over the soft coat.

Derek nosed his injured arm, whining lowly, before snuggling up to him.


End file.
